Classes (Dark Souls III)
Classes are a gameplay element in Dark Souls III and play a major role in Character Creation. The starting classes available to the player can differ in terms of stats and Soul Level, and serve to determine the player's stats and equipment at the start of the game. However, after the start of the game, the player will be able to level their character into any build, so it could be said that there is no "wrong" starting class to pick. Classes Starting attributes Attributes= |-| Attribute Key= Vigor increases maximum health. Attunement governs the number of spells that can be attuned. Endurance determines overall stamina. Vitality controls maximum equipment load. Strength boosts strength weapon attack and allows use of heavier weapons. Dexterity boosts dexterity weapon attack and allows use of technical weapons. Intelligence is required for sorcery. Faith is required for miracles. Luck boosts item drop chances. Descriptions and Starting Equipment Knight= An obscure knight of poor renown who collapsed roaming the land. Sturdy, owing to high vitality and stout armor. *Weapons **Long Sword **Knight Shield *Armor **Knight Set |-| Mercenary= A mercenary and veteran of the battlefield. High dexterity allows masterful wielding of dual scimitars. *Weapons **Sellsword Twinblades **Wooden Shield *Armor **Sellsword Set |-| Warrior= Descendant of northern warriors famed for their brawn. Utilizes high strength to wield a heavy battleaxe. *Weapons **Battle Axe **Round Shield *Armor **Northern Set |-| Herald= A former herald who journeyed to finish a quest undertaken. Wields a sturdy spear and employs a gentle restorative miracle. *Weapons **Spear **Kite Shield **Talisman *Armor **Herald Set *Spells **Heal Aid |-| Thief= A common thief and pitiful deserter. Wields a dagger intended for backstabs alongside a military-issue bow. *Weapons **Bandit's Knife **Iron Round Shield **Short Bow *Armor **Thief Mask **Deserter Armor **Deserter Trousers *Ammo **Wood Arrow x30 |-| Assassin= An assassin who stalks their prey from the shadows. Favors sorceries in addition to thrusting swords. *Weapons **Estoc **Target Shield **Sorcerer's Staff *Armor **Assassin Set *Spells **Spook |-| Sorcerer= A loner who left formal academia to pursue further research- Commands soul sorceries using high intelligence. *Weapons **Mail Breaker **Sorcerer's Staff **Leather Shield *Armor **Sorcerer Set *Spells **Soul Arrow **Heavy Soul Arrow *Rings **Young Dragon Ring |-| Pyromancer= A pyromancer from a remote region who manipulates flame. Also an adept close combat warrior who wields a hand axe. *Weapons **Hand Axe **Caduceus Round Shield **Pyromancy Flame *Armor **Pyromancer Set *Spells **Fireball *Rings **Great Swamp Ring |-| Cleric= A traveling cleric who collapsed from exhaustion. Channels high faith to cast many and varied miracles. *Weapons **Mace **Cleric's Sacred Chime **Blue Wooden Shield *Armor **Cleric Set *Spells **Heal **Force |-| Deprived= Naked and of unknown origin. Either an unfathomable fool in life, or was stripped of possessions upon burial. *Weapons **Club **Plank Shield Gallery 11836746 915985005141211 1968398882174124536 n.jpg|Knight concept art ClericDkS3.jpg|Cleric concept art BDB54076-4E92-4707-A5C8-B7635E19880D.jpeg|Mercenary concept art 3D3DB224-9AB5-4251-9748-0E9780FB92E8.jpeg|Warrior concept art 97B5512A-2A35-4A6C-A2EC-83F90318DC01.jpeg|Herald concept art FD244946-B67A-4F71-B0D2-63447D08CEFD.jpeg|Thief concept art EDB17F97-EA53-4432-81AD-9F73C6CC1CDD.jpeg|Assassin concept art sorcererjpg-0d8431.jpg|Sorcerer concept art deprivedjpg-c74d28.jpg|Deprived concept art pyromancerjpg-19d26a.jpg|Pyromancer concept art Category:Dark Souls III: Gameplay